


Day 1 - Glance

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Do-Over [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Drabble, F/F, Love at First Sight, Romance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Undyne fell in love in a glance





	Day 1 - Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up lets try this challenge again. My writing block has been ugly lately so i'm forcing myself back into it.
> 
> Warnings: loccal aroace attempts romance

It only took a glance for Undyne to fall in love with her.

 

It wasn’t love at first sight. Undyne’s always secretly been a huge, sappy romantic, but even then, she never bought into that sort of thing. Love is too important to go pulling it out every time a girl walks by in a pretty dress or a cool suit. Nah. Love at first sight is not a thing. That’s a fact!

Undyne didn’t love Alphys the moment she laid eyes on her.

She did know that she was different, though. Important. Special. They needed to talk. That’s what her heart told her. But it wasn’t love, then. It was concern and maybe a whim of fate… or maybe just a whim of her own.

(Fate is overrated anyway.)

 

And they did talk. Undyne didn’t let whims go, and she could tell that something was amiss.

Alphys told her about her theories, the waterfall and where it goes. If Undyne felt anything then, it was wrapped and bundled in concern. Alphys was leaving out words that Undyne could hear so clearly, the very thought of it made her sick and dizzy. So she got them both away from the ledge.

She gave a glance to the cliff’s edge, to the endless cycle of endless gargabe, and then they both went home.

 

They started hanging out.

It was a friendship thing, and that was it. Okay, maybe it was a crush thing. Definitely, probably a crush thing. But the crush wasn’t as important to Undyne as Alphys was, and if Alphys needed a friend (and she definitely needed a friend) then Undyne would be that and be there for her and she was going to be the greatest friend she’d ever made!

So crush or no, friends or no, she cared, but it wasn’t love yet.

It was just a crush. It was just a friendship (but even that was not a “just”).

 

And time passed, and they hung out. And they watched so many animes and learned so many things, and did so many cool projects and Undyne had never met anyone as amazing as her. She knew everything, and she was so, so smart.

And it was sort of love, kind of, but it wasn’t true love yet.

And then one day Alphys started rambling. It was just about the show, and it wasn’t very important, but her eyes lit up, and her whole face shone with enthusiasm and a lightness she hadn’t shown yet.

All it took was a glance of that happiness and passion, and Undyne knew she was never going to get enough. She already loved her from the moment she first saw her, but that was the moment she knew.

 

She was going to marry that girl.


End file.
